


Plausible Deniability

by creepy_shetan



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, Gen, Unspecified Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cary and Clarke need Kalinda's help with a case.</p>
<p>(Originally posted 2015/3/24 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastinthebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastinthebox/gifts).



Kalinda turned her head back toward the two standing in front of her. She gave each man a long look, first Clarke and then Cary.

"So you need to see it for yourself."

"But we can't go in there," Clarke said in one quick breath.

"More like we can't _get_ in there," Cary clarified with a half-shrug, his hands in his pockets.

Kalinda turned her head to the side again, gazing across the street.

"Wait here."

Kalinda disappeared. She wasn't even gone for five minutes. When she returned, she was no longer wearing her sunglasses, but her expression betrayed nothing. She simply, albeit discreetly, showed them the keys in her hand. Cary beamed at her, while Clarke's jaw fell open.

With her chin raised, she asked, "You coming or what?"

Not waiting for an answer, Kalinda turned on her heel and started forward without them.

"Is she always like this?" Clarke asked quietly, his tone carrying more than a hint of disbelief.

Cary's face had trouble settling into any one expression as they fell into step a few paces behind her. 

"Well," he started slowly, but Clarke held up a hand.

"No, wait. Don't answer that. I'd rather not know."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any, You coming or what?  
> The theme: Questions  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/600666.html?thread=83739994#t83739994).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
